


Teach Me

by OhTheatre



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, also known as: idk what this is I just wanted to write some smoft bois ™ dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheatre/pseuds/OhTheatre
Summary: Patton can't sleep, he needs to do something so he goes to Deceit for help, help dancing that is





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, also yes I like Moceit don't judge theyre precious bbys. Anyway hope you enjoyed and I'm big sorry. Also, I apologize for the shortness, it didn't have much. Basically I like to think my boi ™ can dance and my other boi ™ wanted to learn.

Patton should've stayed in bed. But oh no, his mind was racing, flooding his every try with thoughts. Thought, singular, to be precise. The thought of opening his door, marching softly mind you, down the hall to..._his_ room. Patton should have stayed lying on his bed, staring absently at the dull roof. But instead, Patton jumped out of his bed and decided to go down the hall, the blank hall. Passing Logan's quiet room, Romans bursting one, Virgil's mysterious one and whatever Remus’s was and mark his spot right outside of Deceits room. 

“Dee?” He whispers softly through the crack of the door, he hears light shuffling before the door opens wide. Patton might melt, the sophisticated side looked adorable. Wrapped in a yellow blanket, his hair recovering from the hat he constantly wears, and his eyes shining with tired adoration. 

“Good morning Patton, can I help you?” He questions groggily. Patton stifles a soft chuckle. 

“It's the middle of the night” Patton informs, Deceit sighs nodding, an ‘Ah’ of realization escaping his mouth. “And...nevermind” Patton shakes his head, bouncing on his heels. He goes to leave but feels warm arms take his own. He faces Deceit once more. 

“Patton, is everything alright?” Deceit inquires carefully. Patton nods, waving him off.

“Of course, oh no everythings fine it's just…” he fails to meet Deceit's eyes “Oh this is so stupid. I just had...a teensy weensy request” He barely whispers. Deceit sighs, waiting.

“Patton... “ He moans, not maliciously, never...not for...not for Patton. He's just exhausted, it had, in all honesty, been a very long day. He had starred in yet another ‘Sanders Sides’ video and it had been...less than ideal. It wasn't anyone's fault in particular, sure the others...contributed but Deceit just couldn't seem to get his point across. Logan had been a competent debate partner, Roman was just so… much, Remus was...whatever he was, and Virgil still had his reservations about the so-called dark side. Funnily enough, Patton was the only one willing to listen. 

“Will you teach me to dance?” He finally asks. Deceit lets go laughing, he's not sure if it's genuinely funny or if he's delusionally tired. “Don't laugh at me! Y-you mentioned earlier today that you liked dancing, and had been practicing and I was just-” he rambles but Deceit holds up a finger.

“I'm not laughing at you, I promise. And...you...you remembered that?” He smirks coyly, he honestly hadn't assumed anyone was listening or cared when he mentioned his growing passion for the art. 

“Mmhm” Patton hums in response, Deceit stops, he smiles, genuinely for the first time that day. “It's stupid I know…”

“No, no, I would…” Deceit begins “I'd like to teach you, but I must warn you I'm not the best yet” Deceit advises gesturing for the moral side to enter his room. Patton does so without any qualms. Deceit feels an exciting churn in his stomach as he quietly closes the door. 

“I'm sure you're wonderful Dee!” Patton chimes, examining the room. “It's very nice in here, warm...and aesthetically pleasing” Patton decides, Deceit smiles politely furiously trying to stop his blush. 

“Thank you Patton” He manages, he removes his blanket revealing his even cuter pajamas. Patton's not sure how much more he can handle. “Shall we begin?” Patton nods excitedly, Deceit extends his hand. Patton takes it hoping his nervousness isn't noticeable. “Ok...so you're going to…” Deceit sighs trying to remember, he had it perfectly before but can't for the life of him remember now. 

“Do I do..this?” Patton wonders wrapping a delicate hand around Deceit's waist. _Oh damn_, Deceit thinks as his face only increases in a deep crimson. 

“Yes...you do that and I…” He takes a deep breath, placing his own hand where Patton's arm rest “Do that” he hopes, he didn't realize he would be this nervous. “Maybe we should have music...like really quiet” He offers, Patton smiles taking a step back. Whether he knew it or not, giving Deceit a moment to breathe. He goes over to his old style record player, placing a soft melody on. Patton swoons almost tripping over his pajama pants. 

“Oh, I love this!” He exclaims delighted, Deceit exhales softly. _He can do this…_

“Since the male typically leads, I will do the male part” Deceit explains, it sounds stupid but that's just how it works. Patton nods. “Okay so...I'll place my hand here” He shows by placing one on Patton's waist this time, a tickle runs down Patton. He's just ticklish, it's not his fault. “And...may I have your hand again?” He requests, Patton giggles.

“I don't know Dee, I think I might need that part of my body” Patton jokes, Deceit debates whether to sigh or laugh. “Sorry” He rushes, taking Deceit's hand in his own “Now what?”

“Now you place your hand on my shoulder” Patton does just that. “Ok...ready?” Patton nods “Alright follow me” He tells, slowly Deceit begins to dance. Patton does his best to follow but he's quite tired and not nearly as graceful as Deceit. “You're doing great” Deceit lies, and Patton can tell. 

“I'm not but thank you” Patton takes it anyway, Deceit chuckles repeating the same few steps hoping Patton will catch on. After a moment he does and Deceit moves on to the next combination. Soon enough it becomes it's on beautiful routine, Patton does everything just right and the two literally dance around the room. As if the pieces fit, they follow the song, the music blend perfectly together. Sure, Patton slips up a few times and Deceit does too but that's the fun. Tripping over each other, laughing at their mistakes, and adding their own creative twist. 

Never in a million years did Deceit think this, out of all things, would become a routine he would come to look forward too. Sharing the moment late in the night with the sweet moral side, dancing around his room, both trying to hide their inevitable blushes. Don't think it did not transfer into their everyday life. To the point where the two would end up giggling uncontrollably at the breakfast table, much to the confusion of the others. 

Patton should've stayed in bed, but he's immensely glad he neglected a few hours of sleep for many nights of endless wonderment and fun. Patton shouldn't have walked down the hall past every possible side, settling on Deceit, but he's glad he did. He's glad he landed outside of his door that night. Because now, every night, on the dot, the pair...in their pajamas would dance around for hours before promptly collapsing on the bed and spending the rest of the night just...enjoying one another's company. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments! I'd gREatly appreciate!


End file.
